<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Exhaustion by Audzilla28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739882">Exhaustion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28'>Audzilla28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And hot, F/M, IMAGINE DOING IT IRL, Leon is a Gentleman, and, and hes strong, and pokemon that want to body slam you, at least, can you imagine a realistic wild area?, if you get startled playing the game, that shit's terrifying, with NO HELP, yeah you guys bang, you're all alone for days in a massive field</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audzilla28/pseuds/Audzilla28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't remember the last time you had a solid night's sleep.</p><p>Actually, you can - four days ago, before you entered the Wild Area.</p><p>Thankfully, you finally made it to Motostoke, but there's a few more steps you have to take before you can check into your hotel. Before you know it, you're passing out into Leon's arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Dande | Leon/Reader, Dande | Leon/Yuuri | Gloria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Exhaustion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>              You were exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              After breaking off from Hop in the Wild Area, you’d spent more time than you’d wanted to traversing it. Sure, Motostoke had looked close enough, peeking out at the edge of the Wild Area, but you severely underestimated how long it’d take you to get there. Maybe four or so hours normally - but you had to consider the wild Pokemon there to interrupt you. You and your little Scorbunny slowly had progressed through the paths, running away from some huge Pokemon popping up seemingly out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Those Pokemon made it utter hell to try to sleep at night. After the first sleepless night and the next exhausted day, you practically passed out the next few nights. It was difficult staying asleep though, as wild Pokemon called in the distance, and some came close to the tent. You nearly cried the first few times a Pokemon had touched your tent while you were inside. By your last and fourth day, you were exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              You had, however, enjoyed the tender nights sitting at the fire with your Scorbunny. You’d picked up a little Nickit on the way to the train station, and he settled into the crevice of your knees. You didn’t like having to cook in the wild, but you managed, mostly because you had to. Scorbunny and Nickit didn’t really mind your cooking, so you couldn’t have been that bad. Thankfully, Leon and Hop showed you some cooking back in Postwick. Warmed by the fire and memories of the two, you had reminisced sitting at the fire.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>              Climbing up the wide stairs up to Motostoke, you nearly cried when you saw Hop, and more importantly, a Pokemon Center. He rushed over to you and hugged you tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Gloria!” He cried. “I managed to get here this morning. You look absolutely ragged.” He looked you up and down. “We get free rooms in the Budew Drop Inn until we leave for the next part of our Gym Challenge.” You sighed, sagging visibly. The two of you healed your Pokemon up and went to go pick up your uniforms. When you were asked for your number, you gave them 813. Heading outside, you pushed yourself through each step, exhaustion weighing on you even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              Outside, however, you and Hop were paused by Leon. He chattered about excitedly, doting on both his brother and you. You swayed back and forth, unable to focus on Leon at all. It wasn’t like you didn’t want to listen, you were just way too exhausted to process anything he was saying. You stumbled forward before catching yourself - or so you thought. Leon had caught you, an arm wrapped around you. He propped you back up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Gloria, you alright there?” He questioned, eyes full of concern. You brought a hand to your head, rubbing it gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Yeah, just,” you muttered weakly. “Tired.” Leon’s face scrunched with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “She’s been in the Wild Area the past four days, Lee,” Hop explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Four days?!” Leon exclaimed. He looked at you, eyes piercing you as you nodded in confirmation. He shook his head. “Let’s get you to your hotel room.” You nodded again, enjoying the idea greatly. You stepped forward before crumpling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Gloria?” Hop called. He wrapped an arm underneath you, hoisting you up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Here, I’ll get her.” Leon took over, standing in front of you before he pulled you onto his back. You relaxed, settling against Leon’s back. He smiled tenderly, one among other motions Leon made while you snoozed on his back. You, asleep on Leon’s back, Leon, and Hop made their way to the Inn. However, Leon just could not check you into your room.</span>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <span>              “What do you mean she can’t check in?!” Leon bellowed. If he didn’t have you on his back, he would be slapping the counter. “She’s right here! Part of the Gym Challenge!” The receptionist cowered behind the counter, shaking her head gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I’m sorry, sir, but you can’t check in for her. She needs to check herself in. Company policy.” Leon recoiled, glancing at Hop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I’ve already got my room, Lee.” Leon nodded to him. Had he not had Gloria draped over his back, he'd be rubbing his face in frustration</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Hop, you head up to your room. It’s late, and I’m sure you have a big day tomorrow. I’ll take care of this,” he reassured. Hop nodded, tiredness visible on his face. He retreated to his room as Leon turned back to the receptionist. “Alright, miss. I can’t check in for her, but can I get a room?” She nodded, shoulder slumping. She tapped at the computer in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “What room would you like?” Leon considered the question, peeking at your head buried on his shoulder, drooling slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “What’s the nicest one you have?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I can get you a King Room, that’s the largest we have, sir.” Leon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “That one’s perfect.” </span>
</p><p>------------------------------- </p><p>
  <span>              Leon’s arms were exhausted. Finally, he managed to get you a hotel room, albeit he had to share with you. He maneuvered his way into the elevator, crouching to push a button, arms still holding you up. The elevator doors slid open, and he realized he had to walk to the end of the floor’s hallway to get to his room. He huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              After what felt like an hour of trudging down the long hallway, he found his room on the end with a matching number to his key card. He slid it into the door’s slot and pushed it open, revealing a single large bed in the center of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Fuck.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>              Leon sat on the side of the huge bed, head buried in his hands. No way was he going to leave and go home, especially at this hour and in this state. He was exhausted. But as exhausted as he was, he didn’t want to impose on you and sleep in the same bed. Leon was buried in his thoughts as you snored away next to him. He resigned himself to sleeping on the floor. Sure in his plan, he started roaming the room for spare blankets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              He paused as you mumbled something, rising like the dead from the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Ah…” Leon heard you groan out. “Hotel? Where… bathroom.” Leon was astounded you didn’t notice him, but he was in the corner of the room opposite of the bathroom. He watched as you blearily stumbled to the bathroom, then emerged a few minutes later… wearing only a large t-shirt. You flopped back onto the bed, wiggling yourself under the covers, only to immediately resume snoring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              The entire time, Leon watched in the corner, endeared. He glanced at the clock - half past midnight. He sighed, his original search for extra blankets yielding none. He pulled off his cape and hat, then untied his shoes, kicking them into the same corner as the rest of his discarded clothes. He cleaned himself up in the bathroom before sliding cautiously into the bed next to you and sliding off to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <span>              You awoke to the sun warming your face and a warmth against your back, enveloping you. You kept your eyes closed, not ready to face the day just yet. You breathed gently as you slowly became more and more aware that normally you do not wake up with a warmth pressed against your back. You carefully opened your eyes, peering down to find two tan arms wrapped around you. Finally, you rolled around, finding yourself face-to-face with the Champion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              You let out a surprised squeak, blush rising to your face. You realized your panic had woken him up, and his golden eyes slid open. Leon blinked as he focused on your red face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Gloria?” His voice was deep. You glanced around, trying to find a focal point that wasn’t Leon’s sleepy morning face. He pulled himself off of you, matching a blush with you. “I- I didn’t mean to- you were so tired and I wanted to do something nice, I didn’t realize there was only one bed-” You finally focused on him. His face was ridiculously red, hands trembling. Did he feel like he offended you? You realized he had got one of the nicest hotel rooms in the Budew Drop Inn after you passed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Did you carry me up here?” Leon paused before nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I had a scuffle with the receptionist though… A right piece of work she was, but I managed. You were on my back the whole time.” Now it was your turn to turn bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “The whole time?!” You cried. He nodded before flexing an arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Thankfully, I have strong arms, and you’re pretty light. You were conked out though, are you okay?” You blinked, remembering your awful nights in the wild area. You grimaced before checking your arms for the scratches and bruises, only finding a few cuts on your arm, nothing deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Yeah,” you huffed. “That Wild Area was terrifying. Cooking wasn’t the best, but didn’t mind, camping was fine, but it was awful listening to the Pokemon come so close to the tent.” You shuddered, remembering the sounds of scratches and brushing against the tent. “I never want to go back in there again.” Leon placed a gentle hand over yours, and the contact broke your immersion. You looked up at his eyes, soft in the morning light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You don’t have to go back in there again, Gloria,” he comforted. You shook your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “But I do!” You complained gently. “I have to go through there to get to Hammerlocke.” Leon placed a hand on his chin, realizing the fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I could always give you a lift,” he suggested. “Charizard can handle two people riding him.” Your face lit up like a light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You would do that for me?” You chimed excitedly. Leon nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “That’s so nice of you,” you paused, peering up at him. “Seriously, Leon. You didn’t have to get me this nice room, or offer that.” He shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You’re worth it, Gloria.” You cocked your head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “What do you mean by that?” You questioned. He jolted and looked away, almost pulling down a hat that wasn’t on his head to cover his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Y’know, you’re just… a nice gal.” You judged his reaction with a gleaming suspicion as you propped yourself on your knees and threw your arms over his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I feel like that’s not the whole truth, Leon,” you teased, head next to his. You noticed him bite his lip. You felt like you were digging up a priceless treasure as you pushed into him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Alright, Gloria, you win.” He threw his hands up in surrender. “You’re a very beautiful gal, and I may fancy you a bit.” He nearly mumbled the last bit out, and had you not been right next to his face you would not have heard him. You eyes widened in realization. He liked you? Your arms tightened around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Really?” Leon nodded, face red. “Good, cause I fancy you too, Leon.” You finished your sentence by pecking a kiss to his cheek. Leon’s eyes went wide and he turned, forgetting you were leaning on his shoulder, and you fell off of him and into his lap. You turned over, peering up at him from his lap. Leon chuckled fondly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I’m glad.” You grinned up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Where do you wanna go from here, Lee?” You questioned carefully, bringing a tender hand up to his face. Leon pulled his face away, but not before you felt it heat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Honestly, Gloria…” He paused, gazing out of the huge window in the hotel room, watching as the sun rose over Motostoke. “I don’t want to go anywhere. I just want to stay in this hotel room with you and enjoy this.” You pulled yourself off of him, preparing your attack. “Gloria?” Leon called weakly. Your face twisted into a cheeky smirk as you paused, then pounced on him, throwing your arms over his shoulders and pulling him backwards onto you. Not a sound came from either of you as you both drank in the moment; each other’s smell, the warmth of the room, the warmth of their hearts. You broke the moment when you picked your head up, the rest of you pinned by Leon laying on you, and you let out a squeak when you realized there was a bit of a tent in Leon’s shorts. You fell back, losing your grip around Leon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “What?” He questioned teasingly, before he followed your momentary gaze. His face turned red. “Ah, that’s just - it’s a normal-” You listened to him sputter before you wriggled out from underneath him, making a split-second decision to swing around and hover over Leon’s chest. “What are you doing?” Leon questioned, tone weak. You peered up at him with big eyes before your mischievous grin came back. You brought yourself up to his lips, kissing him sweetly as you brought a hand to Leon’s chest, gently brushing over his shirt. You felt him relax into the kiss, and you dragged your hand lower and lower on his torso, eventually pausing right on top of his belly button.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Leon…” you broke off. “Can I help you deal with this?” You watched as he bit his lip, processing what you said, and nodded. You kissed him again, hand sliding under his shirt and feeling around his stomach. You felt his breath catch, and you took this as initiative to dip your hand into his shorts. You came into contact with his morning wood, pressing your palm into it over his boxers, and he groaned softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Gloria…” he spoke, breaking the silence. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do something like this.” You smiled sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I think I have a rough idea, Lee,” you retorted, pressing circles into his growing hard-on. You heard him suck in a breath before he flipped you over, startling you. “Leon?!” His golden eyes bore into you, hunger flaring in them. He was straddling over you, and he pulled back to rip off his jersey. Leaning back over you, you turned your cheek at him, biting your lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Oi, I thought you were the one who started this?” He teased into your ear, his deep voice sending a shiver down your spine. You turned back, opening your mouth to answer before Leon pushed his lips into yours, kissing you roughly as he gently ran his hands through your tangled hair. His hand caught on a knot and you let out a gasp, the pain flowing through you in the most pleasurable way. Your eyes slammed shut for a moment, before reopening to see a pleasantly surprised Leon over you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I think I found my ticket,” he smirked. He gave another soft tug, watching your back arch in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “A- ah, Leon…” you groaned. You felt his hands slide under your oversized shirt, and you realized your bra was gone. When did you change? Did Leon change you? Questions flashed through your mind then halted as one of Leon’s strong hands dove into your panties. With a gasp, you shuddered as his fingers swirled around your clit. You held back a moan as you brought your hands up to roam Leon’s toned torso, feeling your way around his muscles. Leon dove down to kiss you again, and when you broke off, you were panting. Leon pecked your forehead before plunging a finger into your pussy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              You couldn’t hold back anymore. A weak moan escaped, and Leon’s eyes shimmered. Your hands came down to his boxers again, rubbing his length and palming it. You felt Leon start to pump his fingers in and out of you, coating themselves in your wetness, and you panted in time with his rhythm. Before long, he withdrew, and you groaned in complaint. You opened your mouth to ask him to continue, but he rolled the two of you back around. Now straddling Leon’s bulging boxers, you felt his hard-on press against your heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “L- Lee, do you have a condom?” You groaned out, patience waning. He nodded, producing one out of his shorts pocket. You blinked. “Don’t tell me you carry them around in your pocket?” Leon laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “No way, I usually keep them somewhere safe. I always have an emergency one in my wallet, just in case.” You nodded, resuming your attention to Leon’s hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Hey, could you take these off?” You questioned, tugging at the waistband of his boxers. You lifted yourself up just enough for him to slip them off, his dick popping out. You examined it intensely, and you couldn’t keep yourself from bringing a hand down and wrapping it around it. You analyzed it with your hand, giving it a gentle stroke, before lowering yourself over it. Only separated by your own panties, you grinded on top of him. The stimulation had you both moaning. You finally shed your own undergarments, aching to grind on him without a barrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              You pushed Leon’s chest down, the rest of him following it as you gyrated against his hips. Moaning as the tip of Leon’s cock brushed against your clit, you grew more and more hungry for his entry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Ah… Leon,” you groaned. He let out a deep groan in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Gloria, this is bloody hot, watching you grind on me.” He brought a hand up to your cheek, cupping it, before grasping a small chunk of hair and tugging it gently. You back arched, and the feeling combined with grinding on Leon almost had you cumming. You paused, not wanting to already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Leon…” you gasped. “Can you fuck me, please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>              Before you could even think, Leon had the condom on and you were now in the center of the gigantic king bed, hovered over Leon’s huge dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Ready, love?” You nodded, using one hand to spread yourself and the other to support you as you pushed yourself down onto his cock. You felt him push into you, the tip slipping in easy as you groaned deeply. Slowly, slowly, you made your way down Leon’s length, moaning the entire time. Finally sunken down to the hilt, Leon gripped your hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You doing okay?” he asked, voice full of worry. You nodded, head clouded with pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “You feel so hot inside of me…” Using your knees, you began bouncing slowly on Leon’s cock. He brought his hand farther up to tug softly at your hair, watching your reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Fuck, Gloria,” he moaned, and pushed you onto you back, keeping up his rhythm. Almost curled into a ball, your legs in the air, you felt like Leon was even deeper than he was before. You let out a strangled moan, and wrapped your legs tightly around Leon’s torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              It wasn’t long before you felt a heat pool in your stomach, your moans growing louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Ah! L-Lee, I think I’m gonna-” Leon cut you off, leaning down for a kiss while quickening his pace. He broke off, gasping in time with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Me too,” he groaned. He kissed you again, more messily this time, and you felt like you were gonna explode. Finally cumming hard, you arched into Leon’s chest, eyes slammed shut as you were consumed in pleasure. Coming down from your climax, you heard Leon grunt as he slammed into you, finding his own release. Your entire body relaxed and you flopped back onto the bed, Leon pulling out gently before collapsing next to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Fuck, Gloria,” he spoke next to your ear. Eyes lidded, you turned over to him and kissed him sweetly, still recovering. You turned back around and pressed yourself into him, dubbing him the big spoon wordlessly. He chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around you, tugging the covers up. You almost fell back asleep before a soft chime startled you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Is that your phone?” You asked Leon, who groaned and turned to the nightstand. Unplugging his Rotom phone, he checked the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “It’s Hop, he’s asking if you’re okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Let him know I’m more than okay,” you joked. Leon smiled softly as he tapped the screen. Without breaking his gaze away from the screen, Leon red off another text.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Do you wanna go get breakfast with him?” You nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “I might need a shower though…” Leon laughed loudly, wrapping an arm back around you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Yeah, you didn’t get a chance after the Wild Area. And you might smell like me.” You swatted at Leon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              “Last thing I want is your brother realizing we spent the night together!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>